One Vampire and A Baby
by MerlintheAsgardianGleek
Summary: Alaric has a baby with Damon after Bonnie accidently casts a fertility spell. Damon isn't aware of his baby until one day he's minding his own business and then suddenly there is a little basket on his doorstep! MalexMale, Mpreg and Slash. Dalaric
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So anyway this has been sitting on my coputer for ages! And when I read he first Dalaric Mpreg 'The sacrifice' by Michelletwilightfan09 which I totally recommend!:D I decided to go for it! Enjoy..;)**

**Warnings: Swearing, MalexMale and hints at Mpreg**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries, if I did the season 3 final wouldn't have gone down that way and Damon and Alaric would have admitted their feelings by now**

* * *

"You still not talking to Damon?" Bonnie asked over her candles

"No, I miss him. He's is my friend but he killed me.._again_" Alaric sighed

"But you'll forgive him. Eventually" she smiled knowingly

"Doubtful" he shrugged as Stefan and Damon walked in

"How are you doing Bonnie?" Stefan inquired walking over to her.

"Ric" Damon nodded to the teacher but he just looked down.

"Look, Ric-"

"Don't Damon" Ric said holding up his hands and just as Damon was about to argue back Bonnie shrieked "Oh no"

"What?" Alaric asked turning round

"There are two spells in the grimoire with exactly the same ingredients but I can't remember which one is the one we need"

"Well...it's a fifty-fifty shot. What's the other spell for?" Damon pondered

"One is the tracking spell to find Elena and the other is a..fertility spell" she said looking up

"Soo, why can't you cast both?" Alaric asked with confusion

"From what I remember it works for men too"

"Oh.." Stefan finished turning to see Ric shifting uncomfortably and Damon looking down

"Not like it matters anymore right. Cast it" Alaric said emotionlessly causing Damon to have a flash of hurt spread over his face. Everyone then went into an uncomfortable silence, all except Bonnie who casted the two spells. "I found Elena" she said pointing to a space in Georgia.

"Let's go" Damon said heading for the door with Stefan in tow.

"I'm gonna go for a drink" Alaric muttered heading to the door. "Alaric!" Bonnie shouted. He turned around with tears pricking his eyes, Bonnie smiled, ran over and pulled him into a tight embrace. "Just be careful. It's a 24 hour spell, so watch yourself"

"I will" he nodded as she released him

"If you need anyone to talk to you have my number" he smiled in responce before walking out the boarding house...

He drove straight to the grill and ordered a whiskey. This drink was his favourite but it reminded him so much of his first night with Damon, which was two months, one week and five days ago. Alaric wasn't sure why he remembered specificly but he did, he remembered every detail...

_"I should probley go, I have some grades to test" he slurred attempting to get you_

_"Do you mean tests to grade?" Damon chuckled "I don't think you should go anywhere in your state. You should stay here" pulling his friend back down_

_"Are you prepositioning me Damon Salvatore?" the history teacher flirted_

_"What if I am?" he asked dancing two fingers from Alaric's wrist to his elbow_

_"Then I'd ask what happened to 'Elena this and Elena that'?"_

_"I still love her but everyone needs a release" he eyed his friend for a moment before leaning towards him and kissing him firmly, it quickly became heated and Damon pushed Alaric onto his back and straddled him. "Who said you get to top?"_

_"I'm the oldest and I'm a vampire therefore I top" he growled resuming their kiss. He shedded their clothes in the blink of an eye and began kissing down Ric's chest. He prepared him quickly and entered him. Damon set a quick and hard pace but made sure he hit Alaric's prostate every time. "OhgodDamon!" he whimpered_

_"Your so tight.." he panted pulling out and thrusted back in. Damon was to drunk to last very long, he came screaming Alarics name with one last sharp thrust._

_"That was awsome" he sighed collapsing one the teachers chest, they were both very sweaty and tired_

_"Yer...I should go" Alaric said attempting to push his friend off_

_"Why? I still think you should say"_

_"Don't you usually fuck people and tell them to leave?"_

_"Yes, but your not just 'anyone'. I think we should do this again"_

_"Again?" Ric asked very stunned_

_"Yes, I don't wanna be your boyfriend but your sexual-friend" Damon stated doing his eye-fuckery thing._

_"Why do you think I'd agree to that?"_

_"I know that your not getting any elsewhere and that was awsome sex"_

_"Okay but just casual right?"_

_"Yer, I don't want serious but I do want you" Damon smirked. As a reply they both went into Damons room and had round 2,3 and 4 all that very same night. They never kept their 'arrangement' a secret everyone knew and suprisingly ok with it.._

Alaric was pulled back to earth by the bartender placing a drink infront of him, "I didn't order this"

"I did" a familiar voice sang.

"What do you want?" he asked turning to his former friend

"To have a drink with my fuck-buddy" Damon quipped

"We aren't anything anymore Damon"

"I..I.."

"What? You can't even say it can you" Alaric sighed downing his drink and heading for his car

"I'm sorry, ok. Is that what you wanted to hear?" Damon asked zooming so he was between Alaric and his car door.

"Move Damon."

"I am sorry and I miss you"

"Sure you do" he said with an eye-roll

"I do. I miss the way you used to talk in your sleep, the way your hair looked in a morning and the way you moaned when we were having mind-blowing sex" he smirked realising it was getting too emotional and serious.

"So, what do you want me to say Damon?"

"Well, 'I forgive you and I really really like make-up sex, wanna have some?' Would be an awsome start"

"Even _if _I forgave you which I don't. Bonnie cast the fertility spell remember? That would mean no sex for at least another 20 hours" Damon gave an eye-roll thinking of a way around it knowing he'd been forgiven

"Isn't that what condoms were made for?" the vampire asked cocking an eye brow

"Uh..yes but no! Damon I don't forgive you so move so I can go home"

"Well...you've had a drink and I haven't so I can't possibly let you drive in that state" Damon said holding his hands out for Ric's keys

"IF I give you the keys, your going to drive me home and then piss off, ok?"

"Scouts honor" he said doing the scout sign. Alaric knew how persistant Damon was so he threw him the keys and climbed into the car. They drove in silence, except for Damons occassional attempts at getting Ric back. Pulling up Ric turned to the vampire and said "Right now I'm home. Get lost" he jumped out the car and started towards him appartment

"Ric, wait"

"You promised"

"I don't give a fuck. Ric I need you" he said pinning his friend to the wall

"Damon, let go" he struggled

"No! I need you" he sighed burying his face in Alaric's neck

"No you need sex. There are plenty of girls off vervain you can go charm"

"I don't want to compel anyone and why are you being so stubborn?" Damon asked releasing the teacher

"Because I can't get hurt again" he muttered

"I'm not gonna kill you again"

"It's not that anymore Christ!"

"Then what is it?"

"I don't want conveniance Damon! I want you to myself but I'll always be second best to Elena"

"Oh.."

"Yer, now can you please just leave" Ric begged tears filling his vision for the second time that day. Damon nodded and walked away leaving Ric alone. He went into his apartment and put the TV on and when he came back from putting on his PJ's and making a cup of tea, the one and only Damon was sat on his couch.

"How long have you been there?"

"Since you put the kettle on"

"I thought I-" he was cut of my Damons finger on his lips as he was suddenly infront of him. Damon removed his finger and replaced it with his lips. The teacher hesitently kissed back and then when he did it became very animalistic. They fought for dominance -obviously Damon won-and began to get very handsey.

"We can't" the teacher panted as the vampire began kissing down his neck

"I brought something, it'll be fine"

"Okay" he gave in letting Damon manover him onto his bed. They didn't do what they usually would, instead Damon seemed to take his time. Preparing Ric slowly, setting a slow and loving pace but still hitting Alaric's sweet spot. It was like they were making love and not just having sex, but whether that was a good thing was another matter. When he'd finished Damon rolled off and layed next to his friend for a moment in a complete silence.

"Are we cool?" Damon asked

"Yer we are. Are you staying?"

"No, I should go check on Elena" he said without thinking

"Yer, I'll see you around"

"I'll call you" Damon assured before zooming out the door leaving a hurt Alaric behind. As soon as he heard the door click shut he whispered "No. You won't" before standing and packing his things. He sighed to himself when he'd finished, he picked up his phone and called Bonnie.

"_Hey Ric, what's the matter?"_

"Hi, um..you know that spell you cast earlier?"

_"Yer..oh god Ric please tell me you didn't?"_

"I did, I'm sorry"

_"It's ok"_

"Is it one-hundred percent, the spell?"

_"Afraid so"_

"What do I do?"

_"Well, if you wanna come and stay with me for two weeks, we can double check and then it's your call"_

"I'll be round in ten" after he hung up he gave one last glance round his apartment and left. He drove to Bonnie's and was greeted with a hug from the witch. She showed him to the guest room and he explained the events of the evening. "And he just left like that?"

"Yer"

"Dick" she muttered and recieved a chuckle from Ric. "I'm sorry. When they got back from saving Elena, Stefan popped over and we were saying that if Damon can't see how much you care about him, it's his problem. You deserve better"

"I could be having his baby so it just got slightly more complicated"

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm not going to give it away and I don't know whether I'm going to tell him or not"

"I get it" she smiled before leaving him to rest...

**9 Months Later...**

Damon Salvatore was sat on his bed reading when he heard a knock at the door. He had missed Alaric even though he'd never say it out loud, he never said goodbye and just skipped town without telling him. He walked down the stairs and to the door and when he pulled it open no one was there. Then he glanced down and saw a moses basket with a note on top. He stooped down, picked up the note and it read:

'_Dear Damon, this is our son. I wrote this just before he was born so he doesn't yet have a name, I thought I should leave that for you seeing as I didn't tell I was pregnant. I haven't left him with you to hurt or annoy you, I did this because Stefan and Bonnie told me too. Alaric x_

Damon read the note two more times before looking down and sighing "Oh you gotta be kidding me"...

* * *

**A/N: So what'd you think, well you could let me know with that little review button just slightly furthur down!:D Virtual Hugs to everyone who does! *HUGS* xoxoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi everyone here's some baby and Damon interaction..:)**

**Warnings: Swearing, MalexMale but not yet**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries i I did Dalaric would exist**

* * *

Damon hesitantly picked up the basket and brought it inside, he placed it on the floor by the couch before pulling out his phone and dialling Stefans number, _"Yes?"_

"Do you wanna explain to me why there is a baby on our door step?"

_"Yer, you used Ric when you knew about the spell so here is the mess and I'm can't clean it this time Damon"_

"Well..what'd you want me to do kids hate me" Damon protested walking into the cellar to get as far away from it as possible

_"Not true. As a human they loved you"_

"That was when I cared"

_"Well, I'm heading home now but Damon this is your son. So start caring" _Stefan said before hanging up. Damon stared at his phone for a moment before finding Alarics number and dialling but he got no answer, so he tried again and again and still nothing. He was about to dial again when he heard the door open, he zoomed up to see Stefan looking down at the baby with his arms crossed against his chest. "You knew" Damon said holding up the note which Stefan took and scanned before looking up. "What you gonna name him?" he chuckled earning a punch in the arm

"This is serious, I didn't ask for this"

"Man up Damon, the funny thing for the past 9 months everyone knew about this except you. Did you know I was there when he was born and Caroline was the first to hold him, then Ric and then me" Just as Damon was about to make a sarcastic comment the baby stirred and began to cry. "Good luck" Stefan smirked walking towards the door.

"I swear Stefan, if you walk out that fucking door I will leave this baby alone" the older Salvatore threatened

"In that case I would have no choice but to come back. I know you and I'm pretty sure not even you could do that" Stefan challenged walking out. Damon looked back at the moving bundle before hesitantly moving the blanket slightly to get a better look at the boys face.

"Huh..you look like me. Still don't care" he sighed walking to get some whiskey. After half and hour the baby was still in tears and starting to get on Damons nerves and since he knew barbie loved babies he called her. "Caroline, I need help"

_"How's baby Saltzman-Salvatore?" _

"Hilarious. He won't shut up"

_"Have you picked him up?" she asked _

"No, I don't want it near me" he grimaced at the thought

_"If you want my help, do it"_

"No. Besides I don't have anything to look after a baby with"

_"Ok, I'll go get the stuff from the store IF you pick him up and pay me back"_

"Deal and hurry please" he begged before snapping his phone shut. Damon walked over and placed one hand behind his sons head and the other under his bum and lifted him out. He held him close the his chest with a face like thunder, he hated what she was making him do. But after a few seconds of being close to his the baby slowly stopped crying but his eyes remained open and seemed to scan the room and Damons face. "Just to be clear you can look like me as much as you want I still don't want you" the baby just stared not making a sound. He just sat in silence with the baby in his arms, wishing Caroline to hurry up. Damon had wanted children as a human but that was when it was the normal and bachelors were unheard of. As he vampire he descovered fredom and this ment comitment which wasn't Damons style or strong point. He thought what if this thing has lessened his chances with Elena, she's 17 she doesn't want a step child. But his thoughts were cut of by Caroline walking in with so many bags filled with different baby care necessities. "I'm here. Sorry I took so long but he seems to be ok now" he said placing the bags on the ground. When he looked up Damon handed over the baby before zooming out leavning her alone.

"Hey baby boy, everything is going to be fine. He's going to love you when he spends time with you and then your other daddy can come back and you'll live happily ever after. I promise" she smiled running the back of her hand down the baby's face. Once he was settled she placed him in the moses' basket and put all the shopping away before text Stefan explining what had happened. When she knew Stefan was on his way she began to wonder if Tyler would one day want a baby, now they knew it was possible. "Caroline?" Stefan shouted

"I was just putting the baby stuff away, I've fed him, changed him and now he's asleep but it's not looking good"

"At least he didn't leave it alone, that shows some feelings but now Damons likely to go into self-distruct mode and that's the last thing we need is him pissed"

"Have you called Alaric?"

"No, I'm gonna do that later. First I gotta get Damon to come back but after that I don't know" he sighed as the girl threw him a sympathetic smile

"I'm always availible" she assured him before walking out and leaving the vampire with his nephew...

* * *

**A/N: If you want to know what Stefan is going to do, you know what to do..;) xoxoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So sorry they've been late!:( Exams and stuff Argh! Should be more updates from here on!**

**Warnings: Swearing, MalexMale,**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing..**

* * *

Stefan looked over the sleeping baby and smiled. He loved his brother but if he didn't take responsibilty for this he would never forgive him, this was a baby's life and Alarics he was toying with. He pulled out his mobile and dialled Alarics new cell number. The teacher answered after three rings, _"Stefan?"_

"Yep. Has Damon called?"

_"Thirty times over the past hour. I take it everythings not going well?"_

"He's held him once and didn't leave him alone but he won't name him and calls the baby 'it' Now he's awol"

_"Great. Maybe I should just come and pick him up. Then I could move some place new and start over with my son"_

"No, I can tell he wants to know the baby but he's to scared. Give me a week Ric and if it doesn't improve I'll call you"

_"Okay, just a week"_

"Thank you. By the way, I'm pretty sure Damon misses you" Stefan smirked hearing his friends heart speed up as he sighed before hanging up. The baby made a gurgling noise and Stefan looked down to see some blue Damon eyes staring back at him. He picked him up, went and sat over on the couch and began telling him a story about Damon. When the story was getting to a close the door opened and Damon came pottering in, "It still here?"

"Yes, _he _is" Stefan sighed placing the baby in the basket and approaching his brother

"What Stefan?" he asked knowing his brother was about to lecture him.

"Why won't you name him?" he asked just to recieve an eye roll in response

"Because it's not my problem" Damon quipped with sarcasm filling his tone, like Stefan should already know this.

"No it's your son. I think it's because your scared of getting attached"

"Really? Ok I'll name him. How does Little Life Wrecker go for you?"

"Grow up Damon, you've got him for at least a week" Stefan sighed before adding "I'll help if you take some responsibility" Damon huffed, walked over to his brother before whispering no and walking up to his room. Stefan shook his head in disappointment thinking of how his brother was reacting to all this. Just as he was about to go and fight with Damon if necessary Elena and Bonnie came through the door with pizza. "Hey, we came to see the baby again" the witch smiled motioning to the basket. Elena kissed Stefan before all three went in to see the little boy, "He's adorable, even if he does look like Damon" Bonnie chuckled. They ate pizza and cooed over the baby for a while until he needed feeding and Elena jumped at the chance. When she was half way through giving him his bottle Damon came down looking for his whiskey, "Please tell me you have come to relieve me of the child?" he grinned

"No, we came to see him because he's cute but he's still yours" Elena said with half a smile.

"Shame that" he sighed; to answer Bonnie did her mind aneurism trick on him and he dropped to his knees smashing the glass he had in his hand.

"Alright..I'm sorry.." he panted clutching his head. She stopped and looked at Elena who was giving her a disapproving look. She handed the bottle and the baby to Stefan and went to Damon who was still on the floor. "If your really sorry, you know what you could do?" she asked and he shook his head.

"Put your son to bed"

"Fine, but he's staying down here AND I'm not doing night feeds" he comprimised sitting beside Stefan who was just finishing winding the tiny boy. Bonnie had gone to make coffee and was soon followed by Stefan. Elena handed the baby to Damon who sighed but changed his nappy, "Who invented this shit? NASA" he grumbled sticking down the tabs. Next the clothes before placing him in the moses basket. He rocked it lightly until the baby fell to sleep and the room was silent, the other the three sharing a triumphant grin at their break through. "Jack" Damon said

"What?" Stefan asked

"His name is Jack Saltzman-Salvatore" he sighed standing up and streching. When he'd stopped he was pulled into an embrace by Elena, after a while he pulled back and smiled.

But when he reached the bottom of the stairs he turned to the others and said "But as soon as I can find Ric, Jack has gone" Once he was out of sight the two girls shared a look of suprise but Stefan just looked normal like he knew something they didn't.

"What the hell? He names him then leaves?" Bonnie askes outraged

"Stefan, why aren't you mad about this?" Elena screached

"I am, I think you two should go. I got it from here"

"How?" they asked in unison.

"Just. Go" Stefan insisied. They girls gave a nod before walking out and once the door clicked Stefan went to Damons room and saw what he expected- his brother crying.

"Damon?"

"Get out!" he bit keeping his eyes on the floor.

"No. I get your upset and this is a lot but he responds well to you" he reasond "What are you so scared of?"

"Screwing it up! I'm scared of making that kids life a mess! What kind of life is he going to have around all this and having two dads plus one is a vampire!" Damon yelled and just as Stefan was about to make a comment the baby started crying.

"Fucking wonderful" he sighed

"Are you going to get that?" Stefan asked

"No, no no no no, did I mention no! Did you not get what I just said!"

"You could at least try!" Stefan argued

"And get attached? No!"

"Ha! So you do _want _to it's just your scared of not being able to?"

"Yes! That's it are you happy now Stefan?" The stood in a silence before Stefan spoke up.

"I'm going to stop Jack crying, so if you want to do it. You know where I am" Stefan smiled walking out and leaving a confused Damon. He walked down the stairs and picked up Jack, "Shh, little boy. Everything is going to be ok" he nodded as he began pacing the floor with his crying nephew. After half an hour the baby still wouldn't quiet down, "What's wrong? Elena fed you, Damon changed and put you to bed so what do you need?"

"His dad?" Stefan turned around to see Damon lent against the frame of the door.

"Are you offering?"

"Yes" Damon smiled walking over and holding out his arms. Stefan handed him over gingerly. The oldest Salvatore held the baby close to his chest for the first time and smiled warmly, "You know that's the first time I've seen that smile since you were human"

"That's because this is the first time since then I've been happy, this little boy is mine and he also means I get to see Alaric again and I care about him"

"Why didn't you tell him that before he left?"

"At the time I still believe I was in love with Elena"

"Ahh. See we've been talking we didn't realise your son has quietened down. Night Damon" Stefan smiled as he headed past his brother patting him on the back.

"Night" he muttered and just as Stefan reached the stairs Damon called after him, "Hey Stef?"

"Yer?"

"How did you know I'd come round?"

"I know how much you wanted children plus I already had a suspition you loved Alaric, it was just a matter of waiting for _you _to realise it"

"Thanks brother, you still want to babysit right?"

"Of course, night" Stefan chuckled turning and heading upstairs only to be stopped again

"One more thing, can I have Ric's number?"

"It's in my phone"

"Thanks" Damon walked back through secretly not wanting to put the baby down.

"Okay Jack, I'm gonna be honest I suck at babies. I always wanted 'em but they don't like me very much and you are like a fresh start for me, so can you be quiet while I call your other dad and then I'll feed you" he smiled heading to collect Stefans phone...

* * *

**A/N: So what did you all think? xoxoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hi so I'm really sorry about the wait but it's mostly done it's just a case of uploading now so here you are.**

**Warnings: Swearing, MalexMale, mentions of Mpreg**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing..-_-**

* * *

He scrolled through the phone and found Rics number. He took a moments pause and a deep breath before dialling the number. He answered after six rings.

_"Hello, Stefan?" _Just the sound of Alarics voice made Damon smile.

"Ric?" he gulped not wanting him to hang up before he could explain.

_"Damon? Does Stefan know you have his phone?"_

"Yer" Damon answered. There was a silence until Damon broke it.

"How are you?"

_"I'm okay, how are you?"_

"I'm better than I was"

_"How is he?"_ Alaric asked knowing Damon would understand who he was refering to.

"He's called Jack, that is if you like that name?

"I like Jack, I was thinking of that" Then they resumed a kind of awkwardness until Damon bit the bullet.

"Look Ric, I was calling to ask you to come back to Mystic Falls. I want us to raise Jack together" It was a while before Alaric responded.

"I'll come back but I think we should just stay friends..who have a kid, nothing more"

"Yer that's what I ment, I didn't mean together as in dating. That would just be weird and plus it would just be pointless we don't have feelings for each other" as soon as the words left his mouth he wished he could pull them back in, he knew by Ric's breathing he was welling up.

"Okay, I'll be back sometime tomorrow-" he rushed trying to get off the phone before he cried.

"No wait Ric, I didn't mean-"

"Bye, Damon" he finalised, ending the call before Damon had a chance to argue. Damon rubbed his hands over his face muttering 'stupid' a few times. "Why do I always stick my fucking foot in it?" he asked himself aloud.

"What did you do?" Stefan asked standing in the door.

"I said something and hurt Ric" he stated simply. Stefan wordlessly sat beside his brother and after a moments silence Damon explained.

"Why did you say that?" Stefan inquired.

"I don't know, he said not together so I thought he was over me but when he hung up I realised he doesn't want to get hurt again and it's all a mess" Damon rushed out.

"Well...you could always fix it tomorrow when he's back. That way it can be sincere and to his face"

"I suppose" Damon sighed not entirely believing his brothers certainty that Ric will forgive him.

"You should get to sleep, Jack'll be up soon" Stefan smiled.

"I'm being serious night feeds, aren't my thing"

"They are now" the youngest Salvatore smiled heading to bed.

"Well...so much for brotherly help" Damon sighed and headed upstairs. Over his first night as a proper dad, Damon was awoken three times by his son.

"You look good" Stefan smiled walking into the kitchen and seeing his brother with half dead eyes.

"Stake me" he muttered earning a chuckled from his brother.

"Come on it's not that bad" he smiled handing his tired brother a cup of coffee.

"Not that bad? His cry is soo loud and it's like ARGH! How do single mums do it?" he sighed.

"What times Ric getting back?" Stefan asked still smiling at his brothers state.

"I have no idea but the sooner the better"

"You'll miss him, I'm telling you" the youngest informed.

"Miss him? Why? Where's he going?" he asked frantically suddenly becoming alert.

"Well Ric will probley moving back into Elena and Jeremy's and I guarantee you'll miss him"

"But...we have six other rooms in this house, can't he have one of them?" Damon asked trying to sound nonchalant.

"That wouldn't be awkward at all" Stefan said with a sarcastic tone.

"Well..."

"Just say you don't want Jack to leave and get it over with"

"I don't but there has to be a way..hey can you take Jack out later so I can talk to Ric?" Damon inquired with his best pleading look.

"Why don't _you _take Ric _out _instead?"

"Okay, so you'll do it?" he smiled.

"Sure"

"Yes, I owe you one" Damon grinned downing his coffee. Just as he finished washing up his cup up there was a knock at the door. Damon vampire sped with excitement only to see Elena, Bonnie and Caroline instead.

"Look ladies, I know I'm hot but you don't have to come everyday to see me"

"No, we've come to make you see sense" Caroline said with a straight expression pushing past with the other girls following.

"What's going on?" Stefan asked coming into the hall.

"That's what I'd like to know" Damon agreed.

"We've come to make Damon see that he has responsibilities and he must face up to them" Bonnie informed.

"Well ladies your too late I-"

"No! Sometimes you are so so selfish!" Elena yelled cutting him straight off.

"Elena! What he means is he already has stepped up to his duties" Stefan smiled.

"Oh.." the three girls responded in unison.

"Yep, I did all last nights feeds and got Alaric to come home" Damon said proudly.

"Wow" Bonnie gasped with wide eyes. "So your taking this seriously?" Caroline clarified.

"Yep one-hundred percent" Damon nodded.

"Right..well, I'm sorry for yelling" Elena said.

"Forgiven" Damon said waving his hand in a dismissing motion. Just as Caroline was about to say something there was another knock at the door.

"Hey" Damon smiled as his eyes met Alarics. "Come on in, the girls were just leaving" the three students nodded before rushing out.

"Well..I'm going to go take a shower" Stefan smiled before rushing up the stairs leaving an awkward atmosphere.

"Where's Jack?" Alaric asked after a few moments.

"Through there" Damon said pointing to the moses basket. Ric headed towards it and Damon followed checking his ass as he did. They both just stood and lovingly stared at the tiny boy for a while. "He looks like you" Alaric stated not taking his eyes off his son.

"You think? I know he's got my eyes but.." the vampire trailed.

"Definatley, he's your double"

"I asked Stefan to watch him later so we could go out and talk, is that okay?" Damon inquired his heart thuding loudly in his ears.

"Sure" Ric nodded.

"Awsome, you want a drink?" Damon offered glad he got that over with.

"Yer"

"Anything inperticular?" Damon asked.

"I have missed your whiskey" Ric smiled.

"That's because I only drink the good stuff" Damon winked pouring two glasses. They took a seat one on either side of the sofa with quite a distance between them.

"Hey guys" Stefan greeted coming through into the living area. "What time do you want me to take Jack?"

"Um..if you take him now I can go to lunch with Ric and you can spend tonight with Elena, if that works for you?" Damon asked looking to Ric for confirmation, which he gave.

"Okay, where's his bag?"

"Kitchen counter" Damon said and once his brother left the room resumed it's previous silence. Stefan left ten minutes later, mouthing 'good luck' to Damon on his way out.

"Where we going?" Ric asked.

"Grill or we can head somewhere else"

"Grill wil be fine" They climbed into Damons car and drove to the grill in silence. Once they were in a booth, Alaric broke the silence, "What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Jack and how this will work now your back" Damon said dropping his menu.

"Well, you can see him whenever you want obviously-"

"I ment where are you going to be living?"

"Oh..um probley back with Jeremy and Elena" he nodded.

"See I was hoping you'd consider coming to live in the boarding house, that way I can help during the night and I can see him all the time" Damon offered so scared that Ric would refuse.

"I don't know Damon...that might be a bit awkward"

"Why?"

"Damon we use to sleep together and now we have a child, don't you think it's just be a bit too weird?"

"No, we'd make it work" Damon persisted.

"Are you sure Stefan won't mind?"

"He's usually at the Gilberts, he didn't seem to have a problem when I asked about it earlier" the vampire shrugged.

"Okay, how about we trial it?" Ric suggests to which Damon more than happily agrees to. The rest of the meal Damon asks about the pregnancy, birth and what it was like.

"So, how about we get you settled in to a room?" Damon asked as he paid the bill.

"What was this Damon?"

"Lunch" he answered with confusion to his friends question.

"I mean you ask me to move in, you pay..I don't get it?"

"I just wanted to kind of apologise for what I did and as for moving in I just want to help"

"Apologize? For what?" Ric asked furrowing his brows.

"For what I did when Jack was concieved" he muttered so the other male could just hear.

"Which part?"

"When I used you and left. I shouldn't have done that and I'm sorry"

"Right, let's get to unpacking" he said quickly changing the subject not wanting this to get anymore uncomfortable...

* * *

**A/N: So what did you think? Let me know please! xoxoxo Just asking who else cried like a baby when Alaric and Damon had their moment in Do Not go Gentle? And in the final?**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This is kind of short but I love writting it, it's kind of fluffy..:)**

**Warnings: Swearing, MalexMale, mentions of Mpreg**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing..:(**

* * *

It had been two months since Ric had moved into the boarding house and Damon was finding it harder and harder to not ask about trying a relationship. He had cared deeply for the ex-teacher but being around him all the time had made things even more difficult. And this night inperticular was going to be even worse. Stefan was staying at Elenas so it was just Damon, Alaric and Jack. Jack was asleep in Rics room with him and Damon was laid awake in his bed just staring at the ceiling. _'It's not that difficult, just ask him on a date' _he kept telling himself. But everytime he approached the teacher he freaks and chickens out.

_'I'll definatley do it tomorrow' _he finalised. Turning over with the intent of sleeping but just as he began to drift off he heard Jack start to cry. Throwing the sheets off he shot into Rics room in the blink of an eye. Just as he entered Ric was getting up- he was naked.

"Fuck! Damon!" He yelled grabbing his sheets and covering himself.

"Sorry, I heard Jack"

"I had it, you can relax" Ric pointed out. Damon just went over and picked Jack up, "What's wrong? You usually sleep through, has my little guy got belly ache?" he asked hugging his son to his chest.

"I'll go get us some tea" Ric said throwing on some pants and heading to the kitchen. His face was still red hot from Damon walking in, the shameful thing was Ric didn't actually mind. Damon had seen him like that before but that was a long time ago so he needed to set some boundaries. Making the drinks before heading back to his room, where sure enough Damon still was looking over Jacks now sleeping form in the cot.

"Drink?" Alaric smiled handing over the mug.

"Thanks"

"You know, I can handle it"

"I know but he's been sleeping through so I thought it was serious" Damon shrugged completely not getting what Ric was getting at.

"Damon, you can't just come in like that"

"Why?"

"Like today I was naked and...you know" Ric blushed.

"It's not like I haven't seen your rather sizab-" Damon informed with an eye roll.

"Damon! It's not the point" Alaric sighed putting his mug on the side, his cheeks colouring again from Damon direction of topc.

"Ric" he sighed placing his mug next to his friends. "I've been meaning to talk to you about this actually"

"Damon" he sighed in a way that told Damon not to continue.

"Wait..just hear me out" he begged. "I've cared about you a long time and over the past few weeks it's turned into something more and I want to take you on a date. I was brought up with just my dad and it sucked so I want my son to have both of his parents. Together"

"We live together and he does have us both" Alaric sighed trying to stop all his feelings screaming at him to kiss the vampire.

"I mean _together_ and you can't tell me you don't miss the hot sweaty sex, moaning each others name, waking up laid tangled up in each other and then there's the morning sex" Damon whispered seductively in Rics ear, his lips itching closer andd closer to the ex-teachers.

"No" Alaric said moving off the bed, "I'm tired Damon maybe you should go"

"Ric-"

"Please" Damon sighed knowing he wasn't going to convince him tonight so he reluctanty left.

The next morning Damon was the first up and was cooking breakfast when Alaric came shuffling in. "Morning roomie" he grinned from the cooker.

"I will pay you to never say that again" Alaric smiled grogily.

"Pay me in what?" Damon asked with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

"Damon" Ric sighed not wanting to go through it again.

"Kidding..mostly" he admitted putting the bacon on a plate before handing it to the other.

"You cooked me breakfast?" Alaric asked with shock filled expressions "Why?"

"So I can prove how much of an excellent boyfriend I would be"

"Are you ever going to let it go?"

"Nope" the vampire smirked adding extra emphasis on the 'p'.

"Why are you so adament?"

"Because I care about you and I've been stupid"

"You can get laid whenever you want, why me?"

"I don't want to go back to being fuck-buddies! I want to be your exclusive boyfriend" Damon said looking Alaric dead in the eye. Just as Damon reached the exit from the kitchen Ric said, "Tomorrow night, your buying dinner. I'll get Elena to babysit"

"I'll be there" he answered walking away with a triumphant smirk..

* * *

**A/N: Soo what did you think? Next chapter will have slash in..:D Just a teaser so you'll review xoxoxo**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So I really enjoyed writing this chapter *HINT* So enjoy...:)**

**Warnings: Slash, MalexMale**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries..:(**

* * *

_"Ric?"_

"Hey Elena, I need a favor?" Alaric inquired while cleaning up the kitchen after Damons cooking.

_"Okay..?" _she asked having a feeling it was going to be a babysitting job.

"What are you doing tomorrow night?"

_"Nothing, why?"_

"Damon taking me out to dinner" he said hoping Elena would be supportive.

_"As in friends or..."_

"He wants us to be together but...I dunno that's what it's for. Like a trial date"

_"If your sure, I'll be there around 5" _

"Perfect, thank Elena" Ric smiled before ending the call. He would never tell Damon but he was very excited. Since they began sleeping together he cared for Damon and now someone he'd grown t love had admitted to feeling the same...

The next evening both males were getting ready for there date and Elena was watching Jack. She was understrict instructions not to leave him alone as the little monkey had just learn how to roll. Alaric was just sorting the finshing touches to his outfit and Damon was in the bathroom when a babies scream ripped through the boarding house. Damon was downstairs first to see Elena cradling the little boy atempting to calm him down.

"What the fuck did you do?" he asked taking his son from her.

"I went in the kitchen to get something, he must have rolled over and hit his head of the fire place" she rushed out in one breath concern filling her features.

"You incompitant bitch, I told you not to leave him alone" he yelled his eyes turning red and his vains showing.

"What happened?" Ric asked coming to his son and Damon.

"You step-daughter if a fucking moron is what" he yelled again heading towards the stairs. By now Elena was sobbing, "I'm sorry, it was an accident. I'd never hurt Jack on purpose, you have to know that"

"I know and so does he, he's just overprotective" Alaric soothed pulling her into a hug.

"I'm sorry I ruined your date" she cried her tears soaking Rics midnight blue buttoned shirt.

"It's fine, you should go. I'll calm him down" he suggested and she nodded before heading out. Alaric cautiously walking into his room and Damon was cradling Jack on his bed, "Damon, what you said to Elena was horrid" the vampire placed the baby in his crib before walking past Alaric motioning for him to follow. They walking in the older Salvatores room before he answered, "She deserved it"

"No, you just go too far"

"She left out son after we specificly told her not to, how much more stupid can you be?" he asked rhetorically.

"She made a mistake and you flew off the handle and ruined the evening we had planned" Alaric reminded as Damon was about to cut in.

"I'm sorry but we can still order in" Damon said.

"No, you destroyed it as usual. This is why we'd never work, you just go all Damon like you did after Rose died and you killed that girl and I can't have that"

"But I care about you Ric" Damon insisted moving forward and reaching out for his hands.

"Don't" he insisted moving back a few steps.

"No, I need to tell you or show you" he said before pinning Alaric to his bedroom wall.

"What the fuck?" he asked as Damon buried his face in the crook of his neck and began kissing.

"Damon...please, stop" he begged.

"I know this is one of your favourite places to be kissed" he muttered and continued to demonstrate.

"Please"

"Look me in the eye and tell me you don't feel anything for me anymore and I promise I'll stop" Damon said putting a few inches between them.

"I..I.." Alaric decided just to kiss Damon instead. He did obviously adore Damon and just one night wouldn't hurt, right? The kiss soon enough became heated as they fought for dominance and Damon won. Again. Suprise, suprise. Before Ric knew what was happening he was on his back on the bed with Damon ripping his shirt open and kissing down his chest.

"Damon" he moaned arching his back as he paid some attention to his nipple which the vampire knew he loved. Damon stood up and began shedding his clothes as did Alaric and before long they were both naked laid together. Damon let his hand wander downwards and began preparing the male underneith him. "Damon.." he moaned as he placed in a second finger.

"Oh..wow, keep going" Alaric begged. He didn't know why he did, he loved in nice and slow. Previously when he and Damon had had sex it was quick whereas this felt like Damon was making love to him. When Damon did finally enter him, the slow and steady pace was met with sweet soft kisses. "OhDamon" he groaned as he found his sweet spot.

"RicI'vemissedyou.." he moaned as he felt he orgasm grow nearer and nearer. Pounding in and out at a slightly quicker speed for the last minute or two, he came with a grunt emptying himself inside his lover. Once he'd rolled off he laid making sure their shoulders were still touching. "While we're hear, I have to tell you something" Damon sighed.

"What?"

"I love you"

"I love you too"

"Why can't we please..try to..."

"If it end badly..what will happen to our arrangement?" Ric asked

"You'll keep living here and we'll get over it but if that sex was anything to go by, we should be just fine" Damon flirted dipping his head and capturing Alarics lips in his own. After a quick make out session Damon pulled away and asked hopefully "Does that mean yes?"

"Yes, we'll give it shot"

"You just made my life complete for the second time"

"What was the first?" Alaric asked.

"Jack of course" he smiled as if it should be the most obvious thing in the world.

"Better get some sleep" Damon whispered rolling Alaric over and spooning up behind him..

* * *

**A/N: Soo what did you think? Thank you too Hallibel H for reviewing! It made my day :) xoxoxo**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: So this is the semi-final chapter, the next one will be the last! But if I have any Dalaric inspirations I'll write them. Or if you guys have any ideas you want putting into a story let me know.**

**Warnings:**

The next moring Damon was the first to wake up with his arm was still around Alaric. For what seemed like hours he just stared at Rics sleeping features until eventually his lover stired.

"Have you been watching me sleep?" Ric asked with one eye open and the other shut.

"Maybe...is there a problem with that?" Damon asked with a cheeky grin.

"No..it's soo not creepy whatsoever"

"Did anyone tell you how sexy you are when your sarcastic to me?" the vampire flirted leaning and rubbing his nose against Alarics.

"Really? I just might do that more often" Ric smirked and just as their lips touched Jacks cry emerged from the next room.

"I'll get it" Damon huffed crawling out and throwing on his pajama bottoms.

"You sure?" Alaric asked proping himself up on his forearms and watching his boyfriend get his clothes.

"Yep, I'll be back in a jiffy for a cuddle" Damon smiled heading out the door.

"Who knew all those months apart turned you into a mush?" Alaric giggled. Damon went in and picked his son before heading down and feeding him. "You know, you cried at the most inconvinient time" he said placing the teet into the baby's mouth.

"Guess what? You are now part of a proper family because your parents are in a relationship, it may be a trial run but I'll do everything I can to make it work" he assured as the last bits of milk formular was sucking into the boys mouth. Placing the empty bottle on the side before putting the baby on his shoulder and rubbing his back while going up the stairs. After placing Jack in his cot he returned to his room where Ric was laid with his eyes shut so after shedding his clothes he was onto of his giving the human male a slight shock.

"Jesus Damon" he said ghosting his hands down his boyfriends sides.

"Sorry. Anyway where we?" he asked as he began trailing small kisses along Alarics jaw line before going down his neck.

"Well...you wanted a hug" he breathed loving the feel of Damons lips.

"Did I say hug? I meant sex" Damon smirked pulling Alarics lips to his own.

"Ahh..sounds more like you" Ric concluded moving one of his hands to cradle the vampire neck. Just as Damon began to grind down on Alaric the downstairs door slammed shut and echoed through the house.

"DAMON!"

"Oh..Buzz Kill Bob" he groaned and rolled off just as Stefan entered his room.

"Da- Oh god!" he exclaimed turning his back on the naked couple.

"Yes" Damon smirked climbing out of bed and pulling on his jeans.

"What the fuck was with you last night? Elena was hurt. Badly"

"Well, your retarded girlfriend left my son alone when we warned her he was rolling. He could've been really hurt" Damon said simply.

"Is Jack ok?"

"Yes"

"Then I think you owe Elena an apology" Stefan suggested in a firm tone.

"I will do no su-"

"I'll make sure he apologizes don't worry Stefan" Alaric cut in giving Damon a death glare.

"Fine" he pouted.

"Thank you" Stefan smiled before zooming out the room.

"We're not gonna have sex now are we?" The oldest Salvatore said to his still naked boyfriend.

"No, you apologise to Elena and tonight we'll see" Alaric said as he began to make the bed.

"But-"

"No but's Damon" When Ric turned his attention back to the bed he was tackled onto it. He opened his eyes to see Damon with a leg either side of his hips and pinning his arms above his head.

"You've interupted me twice today Ric. I think _you _owe _me _an apolgy" Damon flirted running his nose down Alaric's neck before looking him in the eye just inches between them.

"You've never bit me before" he said out of nowhere confusing Damon.

"I know"

"Why?"

"I don't know. You've never said it was okay and I didn't- don't like hurting you"

"Does it hurt that bad?" Ric inquired.

"I dunno, I can't remember"

"If I was to say that you could, would you?"

"I might.."

"Do it" Ric said tiping his head to one side exposing his neck.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes" Damon slid his hand to his jeans and undid them.

"It hurts less if sex is involved"

"Isn't that coinsidencial?"

"Very" Damon whispered kissing Alaric while pushing into him. Setting a pace they were both comfortable with he pounded in and out making both of them moan. The vampire kissed and lick the area on his lovers neck still not certain why he asked this and when he felt himself grow closer he bit whie coming.

"Argh" Damon was unsure whether this was a good or bad noise so he pulled away instantly biting into his wrist and putting it to Alarics mouth.

"Damon what are you doing?" he asked siting up forcing Damon off.

"I knew it was a bad idea"

"What was?"

"Me biting you"

"It wasn't that bad, calm down" Alaric chuckled at Damons worry.

"Oh..I wasn't sure what you made of it and I never want to cause you any pain. Why did you ask me to do it anyway?" Damon asked taking hold of his boyfriends hand.

"I wanted to know what it was like, that's all"

"Oh..well is your curiousity satisfied?"

"Yep" he smiled kissing Damon quicky on the lips before getting dressed. They were both dressed and downstairs playing with Jack when Stefan and Elena arrived.

"Hey guys" Stefan smiled when he saw they were trying to teach him to sit up.

"Hi" They awknowledged in unison.

"That was cute" Elena giggled. Damon just returned his look to his son when Alaric nudged him and mouthed 'Now, or I'll cut you off"

"Hey Elena, can I talk to you?" Damon inquired standing up.

"Sure"

"Kitchen" he smiled not wanting the others to see his discomfort on apologising. Once he and her were alone he took a deep breath and turned to face her.

"About yesterday, I'm sorry I went to far"

"It's okay, I get you were worried about Jack but you have to know that I'd never hurt him intentially" she said stepping towards him.

"I know" he smled giving her a light hug...

* * *

**A/N: So what did you think? I know 2 chapters in one day!:) xoxoxo**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hello so here we are the final! I won't keep you from the story, it's only a short chapter! Enjoy..:)**

**Warnings: Swearing, fluff**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing..:(**

* * *

"Yes, your daddy did some personal growth today" Alaric smiled as he sat on his and Damons bed with Jack. The young baby gurgled in response causing a chuckle from Ric.

"He did he apologised to aunt Elena so alls right in the world"

"You really shouldn't be saying things like that to our son" Damon laughed sitting next to his son.

"He'll be fine" Ric shrugged.

"Can you say Dada?" Damon asked Jack who just looked up at him with his blue eyes.

"It's like looking at twins with you two" Alaric smiled kissing his sons head.

"Come on it would made my day" Damon pouted at his son who just chuckled at him.

"What you doing up here anyway Ric?"

"I was gonna have a nap with Jack"

"Mind if I join?" Damon asked with a flirtatious hint to his tone.

"I ment I was going to lay on the bed _with _Jack" Ric said with an eye roll.

"Oh..okay" the vampire shrugged laying down. He was joined by his bofriend on the other side and their son in the middle. Before he closed his eyes Damon gave Ric a kiss on the lips and Jack one on the head.

"I love you both so much" Damon muttered.

"We love you too" Alaric smiled closing his heavy eye lids.

"Dada" came a little squeak from the little boy. Both the parents open their eyes and turned to each other.

"Did he just?" Damon asked shocked.

"I think he did" Alaric nodded looking down at the now sleepy boy.

"We can't both be wrong" Damon smiled wrapping his arm around his son and rested his hand on Ric's.

"How will we deal with all our problems involving Jack?" Damon inquired out of the blue.

"What problems Damon?" Ric asked curiously.

"I'm a vampire and..you know" Damon said with sadness in his tone and Alaric failed to pick up.

"I don't get it"

"You and Jack will one day die and...I don't- can't bear that" he said turning his head so his boyfriend didn't see the tears forming.

"Hey, hey we'll work everything out when the time comes"

"How?"

"If it comes to it, I'll turn"

"Why do I get the feeling your doing this for me and not because you want to?" Damon asked the tears now begining to roll.

"Damon, let me put Jack in his crib and we can talk properly about this" Ric smiled picking up the mini Damon from the middle of the bed. He stirred slightly opening one blue eye and assesed his dad before closing it again. Ric held his breath hoping he would wake but another part wanted him too. Alaric knew that this conversation would happen one day but he didn't know it would be so soon and Damon would get so emotional about it. Carefully lowering Jack into his bed he exhaled loudly and headed back to the love of his life.

"So.. this is me laying it all out on the table. I've thought of being a vampire but it has never really appealed to me but now with Jack and you I would become one. Not because I feel like I should but because I love you Damon and the thought of spending eternity with you wipes away any fear, doubt or nerves I have about it" When Ric finished he saw a crying Damon but they didn't seem sad but happy.

"And Jack?"

"We leave that up to him" to this Damon nodded.

"Is that everything you wanted to talk about?" Ric asked wanting so badly to hug the vampire and never stop.

"Just two more questions. When?"

"How about my next birthday? It's only two months away and we can asked Caroline to take Jack out of town for a while so you can get me stable?"

"Sounds great. Two months till we can have super hot vampire on vampire sex" Damon flirted.

"Sounds like two amazing presents from you. What was your other question?"

"Do you want more children?" He asked hesitantly.

"I've thought about it but I wasn't sure you would.." Ric said keeping his eye on Damons face so he knew whether to stop or not.

"How about this? We'll talk to Bonnie tomorrow and if we can still have kids when your a vampire we'll wait but if not we can have one..now?" Damon asked knowing Ric wanted another as he'd heard his talk to Jack about it.

"You sure you'd want that?" Ric asked hoping he was serious.

"Yep hopefully a girl this time" Damon chuckled giving his boyfriend a long passionate kiss.

"Soo.. how about that _sleep_?" Alaric inquired adding extra emphasis on the 'sleep'

"Fine" he huffed leaning back and cuddling into his partner.

"Night Damon"

"Night..Ric" Soon enough all three males were fast asleep. Caroline who'd come to see Damon about something walked upstairs to see the sleeping trio.

"Aww" she cooed to herself before snapping a pic and sending it to, Bonie, Elena and Stefan with an attached message that said, 'They will live happily ever after. One happy family' and Caroline was right they would...

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if it wasn't what you expected but I hope you enjoyed it!:) The cherry on the icing would be to leave a reveiw! xoxoxo**


End file.
